


some light disobedience

by planetundersiege



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Gift, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wordcount: 100-1.000, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: To prevent Aziraphale from entering revolutionary France for crepes again, Crowley decides to punish him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	some light disobedience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [collartothewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collartothewind/gifts).



Crowley had not expected his day to turn out like this. He had casually decided to visit Aziraphale to see how he was doing, and right now, it was a good thing he did. Because the angel had planned to do something extremely stupid.

“Aziraphale, what the heaven? You can’t just pop into France during a revolution because you want something to nibble! Don’t you remember what happened last time? And the time before that? You almost got discorporated! Twice!”

“But Crowley, you know you can’t get crepes like those over here. I’ll be careful this time, I promise.”

The demon just shook his head, and he hoped Aziraphale could feel his frustration.

“No angel, you are  _ not _ leaving the country. I won’t allow it, you hear?”

“But Crowley, please.”

Crowley stepped forward, getting closer to Aziraphale by the second, until they were only inches apart. He grabbed the angel by the collar of his shirt, roughly, and pulled him even closer. He then opened his mouth to speak with a low tone, making sure his fangs were visible to intimidate him.

“No, I’m having none of it. There  _ will _ be consequences.”

He saw how Aziraphale gulped, and how he looked at him, not into his eyes, but staring at his mouth. He hadn’t tensed up like he had hoped, instead his face had turned a flushed pink color, like he was  _ embarrassed  _ or  _ intrigued. _

“And… uhm, what would those consequences… be?”

Hearing him saying that, with what sounded like embarrassing excitement, caused him to be brave enough to push himself into… uncharted territories. 

“Well angel, if you disobey, I will have no choice but to punish you.”

“Punish me?”

He nodded, with a smile on his face. He leaned even closer, and before realizing what he was doing, he ran his tongue over Aziraphale’s neck, his whimpering being the most arousing sound he had ever heard.

He pulled back, moved upwards to whisper in his ear.

“I’m a demon, that’s what I do.”

He expected this to be enough to convince Aziraphale to not go to France, and that he would now pull back and go on with his day, even though his body obviously wanted more now when he had started. But, fate had other plans, Aziraphale looked at him with shy, yet intrigued eyes, like he had  _ enjoyed _ it. And when he looked further down, he saw an obvious bulge in the angel’s pants.

“Well… punish me then, because I still… want to go to France.”

Crowley felt himself grow, it was painful as his cock pressed against his pants, his desires got stronger by the second.

“I’m going to go sit on the chair over there, and you will be a good angel and lean over me, with your pants pulled down.”

“Uh, okay.”

Crowley let go of the angel and walked over to the chair, his cock still aching. This felt like a dream, he was actually here with Aziraphale, who listened. The demon gulped as he saw him pull his pants down, revealing his very thick, very erect cock. He wanted to jump out of the chair and just take him right there and then, but he couldn’t. He was going to punish him first.

He grinned when he saw Aziraphale’s nervous expression.

“Angel, if you take this long I’ll have to punish you even more.” he said and patted his knee.

He nodded, got closer and bent over, his stomach over Crowley’s lap, with his buttocks in the air. The pressure was intense for Crowley, his cock poking Aziraphale’s stomach while he stared at the angel’s sweet behind.

Without warning, he held his hand high, and then hit Aziraphale with a slight force, not too hard, but enough for the hit to cause a loud thump, and for the angel to let out a surprised whimper. He couldn’t help but smile as he heard it, and not even a second later, he hit him again, this time a bit harder, wanting to hear more of the sweet sounds coming from Aziraphale.

He whimpered again, and gasped for breath, his breathing was already becoming a bit faster. It was deeper and raspier, and just hearing him was almost too much for the demon, he loved being in control like this.

He let the angel breathe for a few seconds and hit him again, harder. This time, the whimper turned into a scream, and his buttocks was getting a pretty pink color.

“Enjoying yourself angel? When you’re supposed to be punished.”

“Yes… Crowley…”

He slapped him again, and again, a few times after each other, the angel’s screams becoming louder each time. His breathing became rapid, and so did Crowley’s. He couldn’t get enough of his screams, his pleads for more, or his breathing. His behind looked so pink and sore, and it was entirely his fault. He had caused his angel to become this beautiful squirming mess.

“Tell me now angel, are you going to France today? Or do I have to punish you more?”

“Crowley, I’m close.”

“That wasn’t the answer I was looking for.”

He hit the angel again, enjoying his moans. His cock was aching, he knew he was close too. The way Aziraphale’s body weight pressed against his cock was too intense.

“I’m not… going to France. Please Crowley, I can’t take this anymore.”

“Well then, since I’ve gotten my points across, be a good angel and lay down on the table instead. I’ll allow you to cum.”


End file.
